


Far Over

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beyond the Sea, Gen, M/M, The Grey Heavens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling the promt from  the Hobbit-Kink livejournal: 'Maybe it's death or perhaps Grey Havens beyond the sea, but after so many long lone years they meet again, and it's sweet and forever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, spoilers if you haven't read the book. AU. And, do tell me if you want more.

Aulë greeted the Hobbit with a smile on his face. He took in the small figure just as Bilbo observed him amazed, much as he has been doing since arriving to the Hidden Realm. 

"Master Baggins, I pressume?" The Valar smiled at him and Bilbo couldn't help but notice the gleam in Aulë's eyes, the excitement he was trying to conceal.

"My Lord." Bilbo bowed deeply remembering suddenly his manners. 

"Please, we have heard of your journey, Master Baggins, as well as the stories about your bravery, your heroism and your loyalty." The Valar then put a hand on the confused hobbit who looked up at him. "I've heard everything I need to know about you."

"You have?" Replied Bilbo puzzled, Aulë nodded and then stepped aside.

"Yes, I have a pretty good and reliable source."

Then, he saw it. 

Standing behind the Valar wearing dark blue clothes, a silver crown on his head his features as young and old as Bilbo remembered them. His beard just as long and dark, his eyes looking at him with something Bilbo had only seen once. Affection, peace and happiness. Bilbo took a step forward, his lower lip trembling while the figure merely stood there smiling.

"Thorin?"


	2. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin isn't the only one waiting for Bilbo.

It was the longest hug he had ever experienced.

Bilbo couldn’t deny the tears forming in his eyes as memories of past times flooded his mind. The time Thorin arrived at Bag End, the road that led them to the Trolls and Rivendel, the moment when they were trapped in that Goblin city, the Eagles, Beorn, Mirkwood…everything was back and Bilbo hugged Thorin just as hard as the Dwarf was doing it.

“You look well, for an old man, Burglar.” Bilbo snorted backing away to see the brilliant smile on Thorin’s face.

“And you look as majestic as always, Thorin. Although, I can see the proudness and arrogance are still there...” Bilbo winked at Thorin and the Dwarf laughed squeezing Bilbo's shoulders.  Aulë smiled widely seeing the two old friends reunited again, his eyes moved swiftly to the left where another group of Dwarves made their appearance. The Hobbit, however, was busy focusing his eyes on the Dwarf prince he never noticed the group approaching until one of them spoke.

“Uncle has the nasty habit of remind us that very same fact every day, Master Baggins.”

“As well as remind us of what a good burglar, companion and friend you are.”

Bilbo turned around, his eyes opening very wide as he saw them. His friends. The ones who put him out of his Hobbit hole and showed him more about the world that his maps and books back at home would ever do. The people who showed him about loyalty, bravery, friendship…

Bilbo suddenly found himself wrapped in two pairs off arms. Fili and Kili were hugging him just as tight and warmly as their uncle had done so moments ago. Balin appeared then smiling shaking his head while sharing a knowing look with Thorin. Thorin cocked his head the hint of a smile on his face while he observed the scene.

Aulë moved behind Thorin leaning in for the young prince to hear him, "Now I see what you were talking about, Thorin Oakenshield. You have my blessing."

“Okay, okay lads, move over it is my time…” Fili and Kili did so and Bilbo, this time around, was the first one to make a move and take into his arms the old man. Balin wasn’t surprised but rather pleased; he knew Bilbo considered him his friend, a dear friend for he was the one who kept constant correspondence with the Hobbit he would be the one visiting constantly. They would spend their afternoons smoking outside Bilbo’s home and watching the landscape while talking for hours.

Of the ones in Thorin’s company that had survived the battle, Balin had been Bilbo’s closest friend.

“My dear Balin, you do not know how much I miss you.”

“I think I have an idea, Bilbo. I think I do…”

 


	3. Iluvatar's mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yavanna and Aulë contemplate the reunion between old friends.

The halls inside of Aulë’s palace were filled with finely decorated walls and pillars with engraved history on them. Marble, golden and silver colors gave form to the Main Hall leading to a much broader room. In the middle of the room was a large, wooden table and, laughing and conversing around it were the rest of Bilbo’s friends.

Ori, Oin, Dwalin and Bofur approached their friend each one of them wrapping their arms around the smaller figure of the Hobbit. There were laughs and tears, toasts for the reunion of old friends and the mercy Lord Manwë and Lord Aulë had with both races to allow the meeting.

Aulë laughed enjoying the stories that sprung up around his table, he sat contemplating his creations and the secret creation of Lord Iluvatar. Beside him, Yavanna also smiled, her lips curling slightly and her eyes following with delight the Hobbit’s gestures and expressions.

“You didn’t!” Exclaimed Dwalin while Fili and Kili rolled over with laughter.

“Oh, I most certainly did!” Replied Bilbo grinning broadly. “You should have seen their faces when, out of thin air, I disappeared in front of them!”

Balin snorted drinking a rather large sip from his beer, beside him Thorin fidgeted uncomfortably his darkened stare focused on Bilbo. The rest of the Dwarves were amused and asked for Bilbo to tell them more about what had happened in the world before each one of them departed from it.

Bilbo complied with their request.

Sometimes his voice would taint with sorrow and longing, his mind would bring back the old feelings of loneliness and sadness when he remembered his friends. The Dwarves watched with compassionate stares as Bilbo told them how he missed each and every single one of them telling them there wasn’t a day he didn’t remember or honor their memory.

“What a story! I bet Gloin is pretty proud of Gimli!” Commented Ori. “The young man was always a little bit…special, for a Dwarf. It’s good to know he end up being a good and honorable friend.”

The conversation then changed to the times the Dwarves remembered, to those adventures they shared and Bilbo knew some of it. Thorin reclined on his chair observing Bilbo with apprehension; his musings were interrupted when an elbow found its way to his ribs. Turning around, rather annoyed Thorin glared at Balin.

“What?” he hissed lowly, Balin inclined his head and signaled to their little Burglar watching and hearing the others discussing and speaking rather animatedly.

“Please, do not put yourself on any more suffering and free us, your poor companions, of your miserable self.” Balin teasing tone was something Thorin desired to pummel out of his friend. He hated it how much Balin knows about him because it usually gave his friend material to tease him.

“Whatever you mean by that?”

“Thorin just do it.”

Balin stood up and went to Bilbo whispering something in the Hobbit’s ear before moving away to join Fili and Kili in some kind of song. Aulë and Yavanna watched with interested as Bilbo stood up and made his way to Thorin. The both of them sat silent for a while and then Thorin started talking.

“Who would have thought that it would be, Lord Iluvatar’s Third Children the ones to move your creation’s stony hearts?”

Aulë grabbed Yavanna’s hand and kiss it softly, his eyes focusing on his wife for a moment before they went back to the odd couple.

“I never made them stony, my dear. I merely made them difficult to reach for I was afraid of them being quite vulnerable to a world that wouldn’t understand them.” Aulë watched as Thorin smiled and grabbed Bilbo’s hand in his. “Perhaps, that’s one of the reasons Lord Iluvatar created the song of the Hobbits? It is not only my children but also yours and the rest of the Children of Iluvatar that had been quite enchanted by the Halflings.”

“Perhaps.” Said Yavanna with a gently smile on her face; she inclined her head when Bilbo’s eyes found hers. The Hobbit smiled widely and repeated the gesture with as much grace as he could muster; Thorin stood up and lead Bilbo to another part inside the room and both Yavanna and Aulë observed how Bilbo would speak and nudged Thorin and how the Dwarven Prince would merely dedicated an entrancing stare to the Hobbit.

"Perhaps, Lord Iluvatar created them because, as Olórin has said before, we sometimes need the smaller things of this world to reminds us what happines and peace really mean."

 


End file.
